I Put a Spell on You
by MFogarty
Summary: take one woman mall army of dead pissed off red head that all she wants is a drink and to go home and sleep the next couple days off. And now, she has to contend with a sister and Count Von Count. 'Ergh. Why me'


**So, I decided to try something different this time. Never was a big fan of Vampires but...really, can one go wrong with Alucard? Can you? I don't think so. Here's my flare! It's a oneshot, a loooooong oneshot. Perhaps I will continue this story later or if someone wants to adopt and do their own thing.**

 **Read and ENJOY!**

 **i do not own Hellsing or any characters but my oc.**

* * *

 **Scrrrrrrraaaaaa!**

Not a sound can be heard, expect for metal scrapping against tiled floor. Local Atlanta mall completely devoid of human life...well, most life. A single form strolls down the blood stained floors. 23 year old Afanasiia Empire. The clothes; simple jeans and t-shirt, covered in blood and pieces of brain matter. As well as most exposed skin. Trailing behind her, more like being dragged, is a rather large fire axe. The blade thick and long, wooden handle just as much. It was somewhat of a strain to lift it and swing at first but now, like second nature. The metal of the blade is stained with blood, dripping off the end. From all the heads she already has had to axe in self defense.

There is something disconcerting about watching someone that had died then get back to their feet, transformed. Only to attack who is closest. Once, it had been her but she was able to defend herself, first time she actually killed one...these creatures. First of many. It's never easy to take a life, even when you know that person isn't who they use to be. The images are sure to cause nightmares, when she can sleep. Add to what she already has to endure. The only constellation for Corona is to know those she axed, they were obviously no longer human. Not the brothers, sisters, mothers, father they once were.

Not to mention the children. The amount of kids abandoned by their parents, to save their own asses...astounding. Just thinking about it, makes the witch grip the wooden handle. She couldn't understand why leave family behind. She'd kill for Willow and Hannibal to be amongst the living again. However, none of it mattered, for there she was. All alone, in a very large mall.

The kicker, she was only here because of Grandma Howards will reading. Only relative on her mothers side the witch had anything to do with. She had been contacted, because the witch was specifically stated in the will. The Howards estate was left to the already filthy rich red head, leaving her with the same problem. All this money, no one to spend it with or on. Seriously, she's considering adopting or insemination. Casual sex is out of the question, she hadn't met anyone she felt worth her time.

Besides the point, leaving the lawyers office and back to her hotel, she immediately dressed down. Into more comfortable clothes. Only an hour or so into the mall visit, the whole fucked up thing started. One man staggering in, kills over, comes back to life, transforms, and attacks someone else.

Repeat-two people.

Repeat a second time-four people.

Repeat a third time-six people.

The pattern continued, the amount of 'infected' doubling each time, no matter how scattered the regular humans became. Before long, hundreds of them roamed but most-out of pure luck really-got outside. Left the mall, with splatters of humans here and there. Suffice to say, it's not been an easy couple days. No real sleeping, only to see the faces of those she axed. Hearing cries and moans.

Bright side, she is scary good at killing these...creatures.

Running a hand through her bangs, she pulls the hair over, to have it all falling over a shoulder. _First thing first, clean up and change my clothes._ , looking down at herself, her nose wrinkles. How had she not noticed just how...disgusting she was? Ducking into the store of her choice, she stares at the rows upon rows of clothing. It's an outfitter store, Cabela's. She doesn't know how long she can stay in a place this large. A mall, so many windows, so many entrances. There's no way one person can secure a place so vast. To many chances to get attacked from scavenging creatures. So, she plans to stock up on supplies, get out of the building and take cover in a smaller shelter, until she has some sort of plan.

 _ **Monster-Lady Gaga**_

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _You amaze me_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart_

 _(You little monster)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart out_

 _(You amaze me)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart_

 _Look at him_

 _Look at me_

 _That boy is bad_

 _And honestly_

 _He's a wolf in disguise_

 _But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

 _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He licked his lips_

 _Said to me_

 _Girl you look good enough to eat_

 _Put his arms around me_

 _Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

 _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

 _Instead he's a monster in my bed_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

 _Instead he's a monster in my bed_

 _I wanna Just Dance_

 _But he took me home instead_

 _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

 _We french kissed on a subway train_

 _He tore my clothes right off_

 _He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

 _Uh oh uh oh_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _(Could I love him?)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _(Could I love him?)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _(Could I love him?)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

* * *

"Sir, I have the information requested." Walter approaches Integra's desk, setting the folder down for her to flip through. The small screen on the desk is paused, an image of a single form in the middle of a street. Clad in all black, loaded with gear. Every inch of skin covered. A smart move the head of the director of the Hellsing Organization. Trail of bodies fall behind the cloaked figure, having been axed if to close, other wise shot point blank between the eyes. The video is paused on one ghoul kneeling behind the figure, axe firmly in his head. Another ghoul had gotten close and the barrel of a shot gun in her mouth, back of her head blown out.

Integra and Walter have seen the first kill by the one under all the gear and clothes, a young woman no older then her mid or late twenties, to the latest. Nearing a week. Both thinking she is remarkably calm and efficient in her attacks. Someone the organization could use. "Thank you, Walter." pulling said folder to her, opens to the first page. Picture of the woman, looking better then they seen on the video. Thick, bright red hair. Clear blue eyes. Her features are very sharp and elegant. Slight upturn of her nose, line lips, high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes and fine, arched brows. Now that the startling white-blonde woman looks upon the other, she cannot but help see the similarities between them.

It's not possible...right?

Eyes drift to information below. _Name-Afanasiia Siobhan Empire. Age-20. Occupation-_ _ **Classified**_ _. Parents-Siobhan and Howard O'Shea.(Adopted)_. The word echos in her head. Classified and Adopted. Onr obviously meaning something to do with the government. Glancing to Walter, he thrust out another sheet. Blood test. Since Empire was in the military, her blood was already drawn. In the system. All he had to do was take her records and compare them to those of Integra. He was vastly surprised at the results. She takes the paper, looking at the single sentence printed on it. _99.99% match to Richard Hellsing._ So...it seems Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is not the last Hellsing.

"Oh, what's this? Another Hellsing?" the shadows behind Integra chuckles, the upper half of a body cloaked in red phasing through the wall. He plucks the paper from her hands as the other hand sneaks over to take the folder. He peers at the picture then the information, then the test results. "Huh." pretty much sums it up for everyone in the room. "So...when do we leave?" a grin stretches his face, teeth barred.

* * *

Afanasiia stands behind the counter of the local blues bar, jacket, vest, and head gear off and on the counter surface. She's made herself a drink. Strongest, oldest scotch she can find in the dive, over ice. The smell is just heavenly and she deserves this if she does say so herself. All the vodou's, what she refers to them as, have been destroyed. Lured to the mall and blew that shit high sky. The...head _bitch_ that was controlling them, dealt with. Moving toward the register, she taps a couple buttons for it to pop open and takes out a handful of quarters. Next stop, the jukebox in the corner and feed the machine.

The first song she picked starts playing. _You Put a Spell On Me_ by Devil Doll. Feeling the beat, smooth play of saxophone. She sways side to side.

 **You put a spell on me without asking me,**

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams.**

 **If I can't have you, I can pretend I do,**

 **Because no one makes me feel the way you do.**

Back to the door, hips get a little more into the movement. Hands run up into her hair, pulling the red strands up.

 **Whenever you touch me, I sink into my knees,**

 **Oh won't you please, come and visit me.**

 **You put a spell on me without asking me,**

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams.**

In the reflection of the picture frames, she see's another enter the bar. Phase through the wall. Not like the vodou's or crazy bitch. Her sight is sharp, making out very detail of the strangers form. Clothes crossed between Victorian and western fashion. Long red duster over a charcoal grey suit. Leather riding boots. A red cravat. Red fedora with a wide, floppy brim. And lastly, a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses with orange lens.

She doesn't know his eyes track the enticing curve of her hips. Trailing up her back, to the white tank underneath and olive skin peeking out. Sleekness of her shoulders. He has a very admiring view of the young woman.

 **But it wouldn't be so bad if I could love you like I do,**

 **If I didn't want you the way that I do when she's with you.**

 **When she's with you (3x)**

 **Ooohhhh**

Turning, she heads back to the bar and behind the counter. A gloved hand wraps the drink waiting there lazily, blue eyes peering at the man curiously. Neither say a thing, she brings the glass to her lips and throws it back. It burns going down, just as she thought it would. The glass is refilled a second time before bringing out a second, with ice. Filling that one, she slides it down to him. "Cheers." and both down it in one gulp.

 **You put a spell on me without asking me,**

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams,**

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams.**

Glasses back to the counter, the now free hand goes to gun in a little cubby hole under the bar. Where most wouldn't know it exist. The barrel is angled toward him. She studies him, feeling the power that rolls off. There is an abundance, more then anything she's felt before. "If you're here on that blonde bitches order," pausing a moment, a head is set on the counter. The vampire bitch. "Imma have'ta ask you to leave this fine establishment, since that's all null and void."

Lips curl into a grin and the man takes the seat."What if I don't want to leave? What then, little human?"

Her deadpan look reminds him so much of his beloved mistress. "I'll have to insistent, sweetheart."

"Oh, I like you." he whispers, as if it's a secret. Standing, he moves toward the end of the counter and she stops hiding the gun. Aiming it straight at him. "And what do you plan on doing with that?"

"Shoot you." she shrugs carelessly and when he steps forward, pulls the trigger. He doesn't realize about the...ability of Afanasiia Empire. The ability to sense other beings but also, to handle these beings. Human and supernatural. So the very not human man doesn't know what's about to be done. Doesn't know she's melted silver for a coating, blessed with holy water, and carved crosses into the bullet tips. So when one single bullet meets it's target, his right shoulder and half his chest are blown out. Veins in the surrounding area blackening and spread throughout the rest of his body. He actually feels pain from whatever she's done and the look of surprise on his face allows a smile to cross her's.

He falls back, hitting the ground and bleeds out. _Have I finally found a worthy opponent?_ , he wonders, glancing to the calm red head. Redressing herself casually and slipping weapons back in place. Not a care in the world. His mistress and Walter were right, this isn't the first...battle she's been in. _So...confident in her abilities._

After buckling the last of the gear, Afanasiia steps over his form, gaze flicking to him before rolling her eyes. "Stop being a sore-ass. You are far to strong to let that hurt you so much." is thrown over a shoulder as she pushes open the bar door, only to stop short of running into a woman. White-blonde hair, blue eyes behind glasses. Green suit and a grey over jacket. They just stare at each other a moment, sizing the other up. "That your's?" a thumb jams over a shoulder.

"Unfortunately." the blonde mutters.

"He's a drama queen, that one." she voices.

"You have no idea, Ms. Empire." eyes flicker toward the bar. "Alucard, get off the floor!" a scowl is in place.

He raises from his spot, blood turning to a vapor like mist and forming what pieces of his body is gone. The veins are receding. "Hmmm, that hurt so good." he moans, as if in pleasure. Wondering what else little red could do.

He is ignored. The reddette steps back so the woman can enter. After her is an older man, black hair pulled into a pony tail at the base of his skull. In a...butler like uniform. Another blonde woman, busty, in some sort of blue police uniform. Then men in dark military uniforms. Guns and gear. They immediately set out to clear the building, though it was already done. Once done, they go back outside to set up a perimeter. "Have a seat, we have some things to discuss."

Eyeing her warily, blue eyes so much like Integra gazes at the others in the room. Estimating the easiest route of escape if the need comes. The man in red, Alucard he was called, would prove to be the biggest problem. As if sensing her thoughts, said man pulls twin large, high powered semi-automatic handguns. Setting them on the counter for _all_ to see. One black and the other silver. Looking both weapons over, back to the man and she smirks. "Big guns there, sweetheart. Compensating for..." eyes fall below the belt then back up. "Something?" the butler coughs, covering a laugh.

"Oh, would you like to see, little human?" he leers, leaning toward her.

"Should I borrow his monocle, so I can see?" she leers back, leaning on the counter and closer to him. That sadistic grin comes back and his tongue, lengthening to an impressive length, slithers out and toward her. Across the wood surface. With a move so quick, the male vampire is the only one to see, she jams a blessed blade in the spot where his tongue had been just a second before. "Careful where you stick that, _vozlyublennaya_. There are things that," teeth bare before snapping. "Bite back in the dark." she practically purrs the end of the warning at him.

"Can't I keep her, my mistress?" he asks the blonde with a pout, who sighs heavily.

Giving this Alucard the eye, the dagger is removed and slid back in it's sheath. Turning to the other three, the busty blonde is staring between male and female with wide eyes. In awe. The butler looks impressed. The white-blonde woman has amusement in her eyes. "Now, what did we need to discuss?"

"I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, beau director of the Hellsing Organization." she introduces herself and Afanasiia nods. She's heard of them, from her military connections. "This is Walter, Seras Victoria, and you've met Alucard."

"Pleasure is mine, little human." he takes the hand on the counter, bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

"Debatable, _Count von Count_." a snort comes from Integra, feeling the urge to laugh when seeing the misbehaving vampires pout. Eyeing him a moment, lips curling in the corner before finally freeing the hand. Back to the blonde.

"I am just going to come right out and say what I came here for...you and I are sisters, half sisters." Integra isn't one for beating around the bush.

"Oh?" finally taking the chair across from the blonde, she stares. There are some heavy resemblance.

* * *

The talk didn't last long and it wasn't really hard to talk lure the young woman into coming back with them. She had nothing left there. Her family dead...well, most. Integra did say they were sisters, something the red head is skeptical about. A test to prove it was promised, when they got back to England. Then came the question...if they are sisters, does she have to take on that long ass name? Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. No way! And calling her by it...already thinking of nicknames.

The only thing Afanasiia really had to worry about was her commanding officer. She is in the military and not showing up at her post the following Monday, after leave...it would be bad. They'd hunt her down, throw her ass in brig. Integra assured she would handle it.

At the airport when they landed in the private jet, _private jet!_ , the group piled into a black Lincoln car. The building the car pulled up to, Afanasiia's eyes widened. Not so much a building as a castle. _Fucking castle_! Just looked between Integra and the castle a couple times, gesturing to it. Like the older woman hadn't known she lived/worked there. It amused Walter, who took her gear and headed inside. When catching up, unloaded the gear and just smiled when he commented about it. Responding with a 'Momma raised a big girl and she'd have a fit if I just passed off my responsibilities on someone poor bloke because I'm being lazy.'. He returned her smile and took her up to one of the top floors for her bedroom.

Afanasiia has been at the Hellsing Organization all of three days and the man in red who she found out is an actual vampire-go figure!-has snuck into her room at least twenty times. Or twenty one, if she counts this moment. ""Seriously...nothing to do in this place? Gym? Movie theater?" throwing a lazy glance toward the man in the corner of the room, my attention goes back to painting toe-nails. A bright, glittery purple. Sitting sideways in one of the stuffed and comfortable chairs. Legs over chair arm. Toe separators in place. Donning a pair of dark blue shorts and a grey, off the shoulder sweater with white tank under it. Hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Sucker swishing side to side in her mouth.

"I am curious about you, little human." he hums, stepping from the corner and plops on the bed.

 _My bed, my California king bed. Slathered in blacks, purples, yellows, and silvers._ , she mentally pouts. "Sure, help yourself." muttering dejectedly, he ignores her and stretches out. "Curiosity won't last long...pretty much what you see is what you get." head cocking, a foot rises as she peers at her hard work and frown. "Toss me that remover from the bed, please." catch it without even looking.

"I believe there is more to you then that." he voices.

"Whatever you say." after cleaning the mess, feet come down to the floor. Waddling toward dark cheery wood armoire, it opens on the left. The bottle of scotch from the bar is inside. As well as two glasses. Gathering the items, penguin walk back the chair and plop down. Pouring two drinks, one is held for the vampire. He takes it. "No ice but down the hatch."

Alucard watches the newest Hellsing down the glass with ease. Sitting so...exposed. Utterly calm, especially around _**something**_ that her human instincts should be screaming for her to run away from. She always knows when he is lurking and usually where. There's something more going on.

"You are so at ease, in a place like this." he gestures toward the building. Meaning everyone in it, Seras, himself. "Are you not bothered by what you witnessed?" when curious, truly curious, Alucard strives to learn everything he can to sate it.

She looks to him, meeting his gaze even though he wears those shades. "I have seen the worst this world can do, Alucard. How greed, ignorance, and power twist men into monsters. I have seen good be truly evil and evil be truly good. I very much doubt anything could shake me to the core anymore." she pauses a moment in thought. "Besides. I've dealt with supernatural before."

He blinks at the admission, leaning toward her in interest. "Oh?"

* * *

"What is this I hear about this not being your first run in with the supernatural?" Integra starts the conversation.

Afanasiia stares at her a moment then turns her narrowed glaze to Alucard. He is not ashamed or sorry. "Jesus, did you do her hair and make-up, whilst you gossiped?" she only told him that like three hours ago!

"I do not touch such things as _make-up_." he defends himself, as if offended.

Eyes rolling and waving him off, attention goes back to Integra. "I would have told you, eventually...like after that test came back?" Walter holds a piece of paper out as soon as the worlds leave her mouth. She takes it slowly, eyeing him. "You're kind of wicked, Walter." he smiles, bowing and steps back to his mistress' side.

"He's wicked? What about me?" Alucard pouts.

"Queen of gossips." the reddette throws out, reading what's on the paper. Proof in her face, she and Integra are family, half sisters. "Huh...so there's that." blue eyes meet blue eyes. "Does this mean I get to call you big sister?" Integra deadpans. "Yes, I think I will...so, big sister, what do you want for Christmas?"

The glass wearing woman rumbles her head, mumbling to herself. "Can we get to the problem at hand?"

"What? Oh yes...I'm an ordained priest, you see." they stare at how she just drops that bomb without a care. To Alucard, it explains about her attack when it hit him. "Yes, I used that in my defense." her smirk is directed to him and it's so different then from his mistress. More at ease and playful. "Military likes to keep supernatural shit that happens amongst ourselves. My team was the one called in to handle such cases." pointer finger taps her chin. "Handful of possessions. A werewolf infestation once. Bloody bastards to kill." her nose wrinkles. "Ghouls, as in ghost haunting bases. Windingo...harder to kill then werewolves."

"I...I don't even know..."

"No worries, big sister!" que big grin."I was totally safe!" seriously, Integra feels a headache coming. "Used protection and everything!" Alucard crackles like the lunatic he is, the sound filling the room.


End file.
